I Stole Your Clothes! HM Version
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: Just a little Wizard and Hikari fluff. :)


**I Stole Your Clothes! HM Version**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This one-shot is rated T for a little Wizard and Hikari fluff. x3 It's also from Wizard's POV of course. :)

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

"Purple," Hikari replied randomly as she continued to watch me from her seat on the staircase.

"... Purple?" I asked mildly surprised as I looked up from the potion I was working on at hand. "Purple what...?"

Hikari giggled at my initial disconcerted state then replied, "Your cloak, _silly_!"

As I held the glass vial in my outstretched hand I couldn't help but to look at the ornate, loosely draped sleeve of my purple cloak that I was wearing.

_I __**always**__ wore my purple cloak..._

_This was just such an arbitrary comment for Hikari to make... So, why would she just randomly ask me this question just now all of a sudden...? _

I sighed. _It was true we were still at that rather awkward stage of our dating..._

I poured the obsidian colored contents of the vial into the shiny metallic pot as I replied, "... Yes... It has always been purple. Purple is in fact... my favorite color."

"I know it is. But have you ever thought of maybe wearing blue for a change?" quipped Hikari.

I stood there dumbstruck for a moment. _Actually... No..._

"What's wrong with purple...?" I asked monotonously.

"Well, it's just that I never see you take that _silly_ cloak of yours off," Hikari chuckled softly as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh...?" I looked at the vial in my hand yet again mentally calculating its contents as I countered her question with my usual indifferent tone as I poured more of the cobalt colored liquid into the silvery pot. "So... its silly now, is it...?" I asked as I set it back in its slot on the wooden stand. I then reached for the one next to it, the shade of this one's contents were much starker in contrast to that of the previous vial.

I quickly glanced down at the tome that rested beside me for a moment as I traced my index finger delicately along the page making sure that I had the exact measurements before I continued to mix the potion. As I did this, I couldn't help notice that Hikari had become abnormally quiet. I shrugged as I paid no heed to this as I tipped the lighter colored glass vial over the silvery pot as I began to pour a very small amount of the liquid into it.

"Hmm, maybe silly is not the word that I'm looking for," cooed Hikari as her arms encircled my waist from behind me causing me to suddenly gasp in surprise as I accidentally poured the _whole_ vial into the pot, and then, within seconds, the chemicals reacted badly as it made a reverberating '_BANG' _sounding noise that echoed throughout the small confines of my home as a deep flourish of cloudy azure colored smog appeared in front of my eyes.

I covered my mouth as I coughed due to the thick azure colored smog that enveloped us as Hikari sheepishly pulled away from me as she likewise coughed and then muttered, "Oops..."

I fixed a stern glare upon her as I prepared to rebuke the girl, but instead I stopped short in surprise as I was met by yet another fit of giggles from her. _This was just not my day... _"And this is funny... _and_ how...?" I asked irritably.

"You're blue! You're really, really blue!" Hikari laughed, rocking back and forth on her heels as she clutched her stomach. "Your cloak is _blue_ now too!"

I stretched my arms out to examine both myself and my cloak. _I was blue alright... a deep navy blue at that..._ I sighed wearily as I took off the newly dyed garment. I then glanced towards Hikari my reaction appearing seemingly apathetic as I draped my cloak on a nearby chair and I replied, "If it helps... _you're_ blue now, too..."

I heard Hikari gasp in surprise as she tugged on her discolored shirt and examined herself more closely as I turned my back to her, touching my chin thoughtfully, as I pondered on how to reverse the potions effect on us.

I looked down in dismay at my previously colored white pants. _So much for my pants... Well... at least the shirt I always wear underneath is black... _I ran a hand through my usually colored silver-colored locks causing a fine layer of blue colored dust to fall from my hair. I sighed in dismay at the blue colored traces of filth on my hand. _I'm probably not going to want to see another blue colored object after this... for a long, long time..._

I snapped out of my reverie as I heard yet another giggle as I looked up in time to see Hikari standing a short distance before me. I silently stood there dumbfounded for a moment as she sashayed about in my cloak and sang in a sing-song voice, "I stole your cloak!"

I rubbed my temple bashfully. _Well... isn't this just awkward..._

Hikari approached me and then asked sweetly, "Would you mind if I borrowed it for a while?"

I stood there for a moment blushing as I nervously combed my hand through my blue-tinted colored hair. _I had to admit... she was pretty cute in it... _I felt the blush as it lingered as I glanced away from her as I tentatively tugged a bit on the long sleeve of my black turtleneck shirt. _But that was beside the point..._

I crossed my arms firmly across my chest as I prepared to protest, but I was quickly taken aback as Hikari pulled me in close as she brushed her hands along my jawline wiping away some of the blue smudge as she asked sweetly, "_Please_ Wizard, for me?"

"I... I..." I felt as my face heated deeply as I stumbled for words. _Well... what exactly was I supposed to say?_

Hikari cut me short as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me in even closer as she kissed me chastely further distracting me. I started to return her embrace, and then within moments, Hikari pulled away as she exclaimed as she swiftly darted out the door with my cloak and all, mind you... "I'll see you tomorrow Wizard!"

The door thudded softly behind her as I stood there still perplexed as a slight blush still lingered on my features._ Huh... what exactly just happened...?_

I glanced back towards the chair that the garment had been resting upon. _Well... so much for my cloak... _

I looked up again as I heard a knock upon my door and I went to answer it. It was probably without a doubt Hikari. I opened it as I prepared to rebuke the girl - but I quickly stopped short as my jaw fell slack as I came face to face with a _blue_ haired carpenter.

"I came to ask a fav-... "Luke abruptly paused." Ugh. Wait. Was that blue person who just darted by _Hikari_?" Luke asked as his golden-colored eyes widened as they traced my form even more closely.

I blushed as I stood there quietly as I nervously feathered my hand through my blue-tinted hair. _Well... this is really awkward..._

"Ugh, yeah, you're like, blue too. Like really_, _really blue, and uh, your coat thingy is like, uh, missing," Luke abruptly spun around on his heel as he left then quickly added, "I think I'll like, just come back later or something."

I exhaled deeply as I shut the door behind myself. _If I ever see the color blue again I hope it's not for a long, long time... _I paused as I took in my surroundings. _Correction... My house is blue now, too..._I sighed wearily. _Girls can be so confusing at times..._

**The End**


End file.
